


two times padfoot scores an apology and the one time he doesn't

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies are always accepted when coming from an impossibly cute black dog - <i>almost</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two times padfoot scores an apology and the one time he doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/241949.html) @ livejournal.

**one.** It's not like it's only Sirius' fault that Remus' green jumper ended up shredded in a bit of experimental magic gone awry. But Remus is upset with him more than James, though Sirius knows it won't last very long. He's sure because Remus is already starting to break, sitting with his arms folded over his chest, trying to look angry but mostly failing as he glances sidelong at Sirius.

Or, more accurately, the black dog where Sirius should be.

"S'not fair, Pad— _Sirius_," he says pointedly. Padfoot inches closer, wagging his tail, and lays his head on Remus' knee. Remus rolls his eyes. "Ugh, I fucking hate you."

Padfoot lets out a happy bark, and Remus huffs as he scratches behind his ears. "You're not nearly as cute as you think you are, you know. You're just bloody lucky that wasn't my favourite jumper."

**two.** "Stop it," Remus hisses sharply, rolling over onto his other hip.

Where Sirius had just been lying beside him, Padfoot is suddenly panting beside his ear, pushing his wet nose into the crook of Remus' neck. Remus pushes at him, but the furry black mass doesn't budge.

Remus sighs and rolls onto his back, looking up at the dog hovering above him. "My hair. Is fucking. PINK. Sirius, you can't— This just. Fuck, Sirius, why can't you play by the rules just this once?!"

Padfoot licks at Remus' cheek, curling up beside him in a ball on the bed. He feels the tension ease from the boy beside him, and soon he's being petted.

"I _really_ fucking hate you, you know."

**three.** Remus sits in stony silence, knees pulled up to his chest, staring out at the starry sky. Padfoot sits across from his, his head drooped, eyes fixed worriedly on Remus. They've been like this for the better part of an hour, no words spoken from the boy to the dog, barely a glance shot his way.

Sirius finally resorts to taking his Animagus form when two days of pleading, begging, and apologising has yielded no change. It's always been easier as Padfoot, but Sirius knows he's fucked up beyond the definition of the phrase; this time might be different.

Padfoot finally moves toward Remus, whimpering low in the back of his throat. Remus looks away, purposefully, and Sirius knows it's because if he looks at him his resolve will crumble.

"Don't," he says, his voice a low murmur to the dog's ears. Padfoot pauses mid-step, not sure whether to move again or stay where he is. "Don't. Because if you come over here like that, I'll— I'm not ready." When he turns to look at Padfoot, Remus' eyes are sad, full of hurt and betrayal. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to forgive you, Sirius."

Sirius wants to change back into his regular form, explain for the fiftieth time the he never meant to tell Snape, that he was provoked and if only he'd heard the things Snape had said to him. But he just whines softly and lays down, head resting on his outstretched front legs, eyes trained on Remus. He waits for Remus to say it (and finally mean it), the constant refrain of 'I fucking hate you', but the words never come.

For some reason, that just makes him feel even worse.


End file.
